Famous has a Price
by doggiedreams7
Summary: The Clique is 22 and all totally famous. However, they've seperated into two groups, leaving Massie with one close friend. She may be famous but...something is missing.
1. The Gossip Network

DISCLAIMER: I DO NAWT NAWT NAWT OWN ANY OF THE CLIQUE CHARACTERS OR DESIGNERS. I ONLY OWN THE STUFF I MAKE UP!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mass! I haven't seen you forever!" Alicia Rivera said as she hugged her best friend. "Who's that?" Massie asked, pointing at a blond guy who was talking to Alicia's fiance, Josh Hotz. "That? That's Eric Wyatt." "I know, but, why is he here?" Massie rolled her eyes. "To see you!" Alicia squealed, excitedly.

Massie smiled "Kuh-laire Lyons may have gotten a few acting jobs...but, I ended up with the acting job, 4 Oscars, and...ERIC WYATT!" Alicia high fived Massie and walked to Josh, who kissed her lightly on the lips. "Hey...Eric..." Alicia flashed a dazzling smile at him. "Hey, do you know Massie Block?" he asked.

"Sure do." Alicia said in a bored tone. "Could you introduce us?" he asked. "Hmm...why nawt?" Alicia led Eric over to Massie. "Hey, Massie. It's me...Eric Wyatt..." "Oh...hey..Eric? Right?" Massie asked innocently. "Um...hey, I was wondering...would you wanna go out sometime? How does dinner tomorrow sound?" Eric asked.

"I'm sure I can fit you in around, say...7. Later." Massie turned and walked out of the wrap party of her 6th movie. It was sure to be a hit...not only with America, but with Eric. In her dressing room, she turned on the television, since she had already finished packing. Soccer was on. Kristen was playing. Massie sighed. She never hung out with the other three members of the old Pretty Comittee. It was...a long story...it was also osmething she'd luh-v to forget. However, that was nawt an option. "Hey, girl." Massie said to a little Yorkie who had just woken up.

The dog yapped excitedly, and Massie picked her up. Shayna's soft quivering body reminded her of Bean. Bean had passed away last year, of old age. Shay, who had only been a young baby puppy at the time, was only lke a burden to Massie for a few weeks of mourning. Massie knew that Bean was in a better place...but she had loved Bean for years. It was just so hard. Shayna licked Massie's hand contently. For a second, Massie felt jealous of her puppy.

Shay had nothing to care about. She was loved, she had friends, she wore designer doggy clothes, and she didn't have to do anything for it. Massie other hand had to work hard. But this is why I have Shay, she thought as she stroked the dog. She needs somebody...but so do I...

Massie had no time to ponder this, because Alicia came in waving a napkin tha said "Congrats Crew! We made it!". "Look what I got you!!!" she yelled. "Em...a napkin?" "No, silly! Eric's nuhm-ber!" "No waaaay!" "WAY!" They scremed and hugged. "Now we can double date!" Alicia said. "Totally!" said Massie. But what she was thinking was, why would somebody famous, like Eric, want to hang out with Josh? Josh may be a worker at Ralph Lauren, but Alicia was a model...and sometimes, Massie thought, she was settling for less than what she could have.

Shayna danced around on the floor, finally settling down on the mini couch. When Alicia left, Eliza Greener, the director, came to remind Massie that they were flying back to Hollywood tomorrow morning and that since they would be signing autographs all day, to get a good night's sleep. Of course, Massie turned on the TV to one of the celeb gossip channels (think like E!). "So, Kristen. What's it like being engaged?" asked a reporter. Kristen Gregory giggled on TV. "Well, Rena, being engaged to Derrick is ah-mazing! He's just..." Kristen smiled for a loss of words. Derrick? Did she mean Derrick Harrington? Derrington? NO WAY! Derrick was rightfully hers, Massie thought, fuming up. But...wait...I have Eric...right? "Big deal!" Massie told Shayna. "So what if my ex-BFF is dating my ex-boyfriend?...who I may still have feelings for..." she sighed.

Massie sniffed but paid attention to the TV. "And, I 'd like to give a shout-out to the three most important people in my life!" Kristen was saying. Was she talking about me, Massie wondered. "Derrick Harrington! Dylan Marvil! And..." "Please be me, please be me!" Massie begged quietly to her doggy. "Claire Lyons!" _WHAT!?_ Seriously...did Kristen just pick Kuh-laire over ME! she thought. "Shay...why did this have to happen? Why aren't we still friends?" Massie hugged Shay. Then three people walked on stage. Derrington looked hawter than ever. His blond hair fell into his perfectly brown eyes. He was tanned and totally muscular. There was defnitely a six pack under that-WHAT AM I THINKING!? Massie tried to clear her brains of ex-boyfrind thoughts. Dylan was skinny, skinny, skinny and she was flaunting her B-Cups. Her red hair was curled and looked gorgeous!

Claire. Lyons. Her. On TV. She looked perfect. Her 8th grade flat-chestedness had magically transformed into Aliciaish C-cups, her blond hair was straight and her kindergarten bangs were gone. She was dressed head to toe in designer wear. Ahb-viously, she had been working hard...and Massie knew exactly why... "Derrick is, as you know, the wuh-urld's number one soccer player! Dylan is the host of her mom's old show, The Daily Grind!" "You've been amazing, Dylan, considering you've only been doing this since you were 19!" Rena said. Dylan smirked haughtily. "And Claire! You are the wuh-urld's best actress!" Kristen continued.

Kuh-laire could not be considered the best in the world of acting...at least she didn't compare to Massie...right? Massie switched of the TV and started to make her bed on the lame pullout couch. "Here, Shay...I need you tonight." And then, Massie cried herself to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Like it??? Review and let me know!

XOXO -DD7


	2. Coming Home

DISCLAIMER: I DO NAWT OWN THE CHARACTERS...UNLESS OF COURSE...WELL...NO, I DON'T OWN THEM!

Later: I am soooo mad...I wrote 2 perfect paragraphs and didn't save past my disclaimer and my computer closed down. I woulda' updated sooner...

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Massie woke up at 6:30 A.M. All thanks to the incessant ringing of her alarm clock. She poke an arm out of her lavender comforter and reached for the snooze button. Finally. Some peace and quiet. Massie snuggled back under her comforter, thinking: Five more minutes...

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" said a voice._ Great_! Just what I needed, Massie thought, the Eliza alarm clock. The kind with no snooze buttons! Eliza barged into Massie's room, fully dressed. "Go away.." Massie complained. Eliza just pulled off the comforter, leaving the star shivering in the cold, early morning California air. "At least cuh-lose the door!" Massie whined, as she pulled her pillow over her head, causing Shay to jump off and bark loudly.

"Okay." Eliza obliged willingly. When she turned back around, Massie was sitting up and was pulling an old sweatshirt over her head. The letters "UCLA" were barely visible. Obvoiusly, it was nawt Massie's, seeing that she had gone to NYU. It was one of her ex-boyfriend's. Ryan, wasn't it...no, maybe it was Brad... Massie took a few seconds to ponder over this. However, she decided, the sweatshirt had been exceptionally warm, so she had kept it. However, it was only for use in cold mornings, such as this one. And it would not be worn in front of untrustworthy people...A.K.A. The Paparazzi! They snuck around everywhere! But, it would be a lie to say Massie did nawt enjoy the attention, because she did!

"Nice, Mass! You're all packed!" said Eliza, looking impressed. "You're the first one who's actually bothered!" she explained. "So..why am I up this early?" Massie asked. Eliza was one of Massie's close friends. She was only 25 and a famous director already. Today, Eliza looked perfect...like a ten! Ah-mazing, considering it was around 6:45 A.M. Sometimes, Massie envied her bleached blonde hair that always looked gorgeous.

"Because," Eliza said "...we're leaving at ten! Half the people haven't packed. Maybe you can help. Breakfast is at 7:15. And we have to be at L.A.X. by 8:30...so...figure the rest out, hon!" "Dammit!" Massie shrieked. She got up and started folding her comforter so that it would fit into her last suitcase. "I only have half an hour to get ready! That's, like, imposs!" "Later!" Eliza said, as she left the room.

Massie was ready...45 minutes lay-tah...She wore a Juicy shirt, boot cut Sevens, and Coach pumps. On the other hand, Shay wore a pink cashmere doggie hoody from Juicy. When she walked into Eliza's room for dinner (she had ordered), everybody stared at her. "Sweetie, we love you, but...you're like fifteen minutes late!" said Randi Millicent, from the camera crew. Massie's costar, Andrew Daily, smiled and said "At least you came!" The whole crew giggled. Massie was known to actually not come to wrap parties and other crew things. Massie sighed and picked up her low fat Caramel Frappuchino **(do those exist? just pretend they do...)** and took a sip. She loved Starbucks. It helped her cope with things. Even with silly things, that probably "didn't matter" like the crew laughng at her.

Randi sighed and snatched the cup away. She glared at Eliza. "I thought I told you to get her a brownie!" she told the director, accusingly. "She didn't want one!" Eliza said. "Why do I need a brownie? They're disgusting!" Massie said, pulling her drink back. "Because, hon, you never, and I mean NEVER celebrate! We just finished a hit! Have some chocolate!" Randi waved a Chocolate Factory bag in Massie's face. Massie reluctantly pulled out a gummy worm and took a miniscule bite. The sudden sugar rush reminded her of when she rarely ate some of Claire's gummies in seventh grade.

She spit the worm out into a napkin and threw it away with the remaining parts. The memory had jjust made everything so bitter. So bitter, in fact, that she actually threw away her Frappuchino. "I'll see you guys lay-tah..." Massie picked up Shay and walked back to her dressing room/trailer.

She pulled out her 8 gigabyte iPhone and called Alicia.

"Heyyyy...babe!" Alicia answered.

"Where are you?" Massie asked.

"I'm waiting at the airport with Josh!"Alicia said in a 'well-duh' tone.

"I'll see you in half an hour then..." Massie said as she checked the clock above her mirror. It read 7:42 A.M. She hung up and fell back on her bed. Now, she had absolutely nuh-thing to do! But, right then, Eliza stuck her head in the door. "Come on! We're leaving!" she said. "Who's gonna get my bags?" Massie asked, pointing to her seven suitcases. "There's some airport dude here. I'll ask him..." Eliza said.

About ten minutes later, the crew had divided up into 3 cars. Massie was with Eliza, Randi, and Andrew. Most of the crew had left last night. There was only about fifteen of them left. The airport was a nightmare. Some bitchy lady told Massie that Shay couldn't ride with her. After a 5 minutes arguement Eliza came and reassured the lady that they were in fact going on a private jet and the pilot had allowed Shay on board with Massie. "I didn't need your help!" Massie told Eliza. "You did, hon. Those bitches never let you go without proof. No matter how famous you are!" Eliza said, roling her eyes.

Later, they were swarmed with fans who wanted their autograph. That help them up. When they finally reached their nine-o-clock flight, it was 9:30. The pilot sighed. "Just be glad that you're famous and that you have a private jet...or I would have left..." he told them. Then, he asked for autographs.

Finally, they were back in New York about four hours later. Massie was staying in a fancy apartment with an ah-mazing view of the Statue of Liberty. And it was the pefect place for Massie, Shayna, and somebody...somebody else...

Hopefully that somebody else, Massie thought, would be Derrington...uh...Eric... That's what I meant, she reassured herself. It was only 3 P.M. now. Her date with Eric was at seven. "I better figure out what to wear, huh Shay?" Massie picked up her dog and walked to her closet. Her apartment was surprisingly huge, nawt as big as her old Westchester house,but pretty big. Massie was holding back on buying till she was married. She sat down in her carpeted, walk in closet and stroked Shay. "So, girl...what should I wear for my date..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So sorry it took SO long!!! I usually have so much homework at school...so...

What do you think? Review please!

XOXO -DD7


	3. The Big Date

Sorry I haven't updated forever!!!! Don't worry! I didn't forget!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the clique, designers, or any un-made up stuff used.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Massie's doorbell rung at exactly 7:02 P.M. Massie counted the perfect number of seconds befor opening the door. It was Eric Wyatt. "Hi, Eric. Do you want to come in?" Massie asked leaning against the door. "Sure." Eric walked in and sat on one of Massie's brand new leather couches. Massie winced inside as her couch creaked, due to the sudden weight.

"So, do you want a drink?" Massie asked as she walked to the kitchen. "Sure, just some...beer?" Eric asked hopefully. "Um...I don't have beer...do you want wine?" Massie asked, trying not to sound disgusted, because she HATED beer. "Uh...no thanks, just some Coke, then..." Eric said, sounding more subdued.

Massie walked out after a minute or two, carrying a glass of water for herself and a Coke for Eric. "Here you go." she said setting the glass down. "Is this your dog?" Eric asked, pointing towards Shay. "Yes." Massie said, trying to forget the fact that he completely forgot to say 'Thanks'. "Nice." he said, picking up his glass and leaning for the TV remote.

Massie was confused as Eric switched the channel from reality shows to a basketball game. Why hadn't he even asked about Shay? He didn't even know Massie's dog's name! "So, Eric..." she asked, trying to get her mind away from the subject "Where _are _we going? Nothing too...fancy...I hope?" Massie continued as she looked down at her light brown leather mini **(I think she wore something like this in Best Friends For Never, when Todd ruined her skirt? Can't be sure! I don't have that one!)**, white halter, in which the **(you know that thing that goes around your neck when you wear a halter? That's what I'm talking about) **neck thing was made entirely of golden bead things, and light brown boots.

"Uh, just dinner and I was thinking, you know that new club that just opened? The one called Mist **(I don't know what clubs are called, seeing that I'm about 13, but I picked the first word that came to mind..don't ask!)**? So I was thinking we could go there!" Eric said, lifting his feet onto the table. "Why not?" Massie thought as she snapped, which caused the TV to change to her favorite gossip channel.

"Let's see what the reporters have to say..." Massie explained to Eric, who seemed annoyed because the basketball was gone. "So, you won't belive the GOSSIP we heard from Andrew Daily, about two of the hottest stars ever! Massie Block and Eric Wyatt are dating! Other sources from Eliza Greener's set have told us that the two are going on their first date today!" said a lady in jeans, a low cut lavender shirt, and hair just like Massie's.

Wanna-be, Massie thought as she snapped again, switching the TV off. "Let's go!" she said, trying to sound happy. "Sure!" Eric said, walking out and almost tripping over Shay. Shay yelped and ran to hide, probably under Massie's bed. They walked downstairs untill they got into Eric's car, which was parked near Central Park. Massie got it in the passenger seat and smiled. "Where are we goiing for dinner?" she asked, flirtily.

"Uh, I think my people made an appointment at Big Apple Pizzas. You ever been there?" he said. "Uh...no. Can't say I have!" Massie said. Truthfully, she was about ready to puke. Pizza!? She bet Derek would have taken her somewhere sweet, and romantic, and... Not again,Massie realized what was going on in her head.

Why had this been happening ever since last night. It had hapened mmillions of times today. It was the weirdest thing ever. This hadn't happened to her since...well, never actually... But what was happening was nawt normal! "We're here." Eric said, parking the car. Massie reluctantly got off and followed Eric in the pizza place. It reminded her of the end of seventh grade, when she used to hang out at Griffin's pizza place.

About after an hour of enduring burnt pizza, disgusting soda, and dirty seats, Massie was ready t go to the club. When they got there, Massie escaped into the ladie's room. She pulled out her iPhone and called Alicia.

(**Bold is Massie.** Normal is Alicia.)

**"Alicia? Is that you?"**

"Yeah, it's me. Why are you calling? Aren't you with Eric?"

**"Yes."**

"So?"

**"Leesh, he's a complete jerk!"**

"Really? Ditch him!"

**"I think I'm going to."**

"Hmm..."

**"Anyways, Leesh. Have you been watching the Gossip Network lately?"**

"No! Why?"

**"Dylan, Kristen, Derrington, and...Kuh-laire!"**

"NO WAY!"

**"Way! And Kuh-laire is like gorgeous now!"**

"Point."

**"Whatever...Lay-tah! I gotta go!"**

"Bye, Mass!"

**"Bye, Leesh."**

Massie hung up and exited the restrooms.On her way out, she bumped into a man with shaggy blonde hair. "Oh, sorry." said Massie, not really meaning it. She was about to walk away when the man placed an arm on her hsoulder and asked "Massie?" in a very familiar voice.

Massie turned around, expecting to see some crazed fan. She would have never been ready for what was really there. She turned around to see..._ Derrick Harrington_!!!? This was going to be one long night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Ooooh! Yay! Derrick is ba-ack! Jumps up and down clapping excitedly Yay! Can't wait to see what happens next, because, truthfully, I don't know myself! And isn't Eric a total idiot? I hate him!!! He didn't aske Massie what Shay's name was. I mean, it's Shay, but he doesn't know it! What an idiot!

Anyway, later gators!


End file.
